


Redbeard

by Obotligtnyfiken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Pirates, Redbeard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obotligtnyfiken/pseuds/Obotligtnyfiken
Summary: Sherlock doesn't remember Redbeard. This is why.





	Redbeard

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the hiatus between The Abominable Bride and s4. I have just poked at the grammar a bit.

Young William never answered to his name, or to Bill or Billy. “My name is Redbeard and I am a pirate”, he said, and that was that. He wore his hat at all times and begged for a parrot for Christmas.

Redbeard was the fiercest, most passionate pirate on the seven seas. No one loved the ocean or his shipmates more, until one of his shipmates was lost at sea and never heard from again.

The next morning, William didn’t answer his mother when she called for Redbeard to come to breakfast. Eventually, she found him in his room. His hat and toys were put neatly into boxes. He sat at his desk reading a book, dressed in a white shirt and dress trousers. “Redbeard? Bill?” she said. “My name is Sherlock”, he answered her and returned to his book.


End file.
